Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire having a plurality of linear projections on at least a partial area on an outer surface of a side wall portion, the linear projections extending linearly from an edge of the area over the edge (for example, JP-A-2011-37387). According to the pneumatic tire, it is possible to make recesses and protrusions generated on the outer surface of the side wall portion at the time of tire molding less noticeable.
In the meantime, when a vehicle travels in the muddy terrain, the dirt scatters toward an outer side of the side wall portion. Further, the dirt entering between the linear projections, for example, dries to be solid mass, and then attached to the side wall portion. As a result, since the outer surface of the side wall portion appears soiled, aesthetic property of the side wall portion is lowered.